


Aziraphale's fall( in love with his demon)

by mmel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Overprotective, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmel/pseuds/mmel
Summary: After some thought, Aziraphale confesses to his "best friend"Aziraphale and Crowley being a married couple as always only after 6000 years they decide to acknowledge it and getting physical because they can.





	Aziraphale's fall( in love with his demon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Good Omens fanfic. I have to say, I have never read the books though I would like to someday. I write based on what I saw from the tv show ( which I fell in love with). I may hopefully upload more chapters. This is my "finally admit our feelings after all these centuries" kickstart of their love relationship journey. It takes place after the nonapocalypse. I love these dorks so much...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Crowley and Aziraphale were pretty content they had made it through an apocalypse dodging the bullet of eternity. They no longer had sides or talked to other angels or demons. If anything they did their best to create as little havoc as possible as a way of staying off the demonic and divine radars. Since the apocalypse, they slowly spent more and more time together without really realizing it. It felt normal to them, so normal it started feeling as if things had always been that way. Crowley had promised to have Aziraphale for dinner at his home, something that had really become a weekly activity. 

Crowley always made sure that everything was on point. He made certain to order food from the best restaurant in town and he thoroughly disciplined his plants. The idea of Aziraphale’s eyes lightening up and complementing his garden gave him an extra reason to be ruthless with the poor plants. He lit up the candles and waited for his angel to arrive. Usually, the angel arrived a bit earlier than arranged, so when Crowley noticed he was late he started worrying and calling him like the overprotective demon he is. 

“Hey, Aziraphale, not to be annoying or anything but you are late angel”

“Hi, Aziraphale it is I, Crowley. Not holy of you not to show up after making me cook you, well order you dinner”

“Angel hear me out if you don’t fucking pick up that phone right now I swear I will find you and pull feather after feather off your pretty little angel wings. Ya hear me??”

“Okay, I didn’t mean that. Ignore my last voicemail if you may. But do call me back even if you don’t come please”

“Aziraphale I am coming over just letting you know”

But before Crowley made it to his door, he heard a knock. As he opened the door a wet angel stared at him with the widest smile and the most loving eyes, he had seen so far from him. 

“Please don’t pull my feathers off” 

The angel said sounding concerned. Crowley exhaled a huge breath of relief and jumped on his friend giving him a long and firm hug. He then pulled away but left his left arm on his shoulders. 

“Where were you? I called like a thousand time and from your plead I will take a wild guess and say you got my messages” 

Aziraphale could detect anger surely in his voice but also a kind of tenderness only he could extract from his demon. 

“I am terribly sorry to worry you, honestly. I got caught up in my thoughts and forgot of the concept of time”

“What worried you so much YOU could be late anywhere?”

“Well… you see… I…was thinking”

Crowley could detect nervousness in the angel’s behavior. Whatever it was it must have been quite troubling for the angel so he thought he’d first have him sit comfortably and then he could confess whatever was troubling him. 

“For someone’s sake come in you look like a wet little cat” 

“Oh, right, right, thank you C r o w l e y” 

That last word came out quite slow as he got closer to the demon, he had befriended all these years ago. His eyes widened and he locked sight with him as they entered another staring competition. 

“Alright, I am totally winning this one”  
Crowley said enthusiastically as he looked deeper into the angel’s eyes. Aziraphale took a deep breath and spoke out of the heart to his ‘friend’. 

“Crowley we have been having staring competitions for 6000 and one years now and you know I was wondering the other day what… you know…why. I will just say it, I only play the game because I like staring at your eyes. They feel warm and lovely in their own devilish way.” 

Aziraphale’s characteristic heart eyes only widened the more words left his mouth. Crowley seemed speechless and Aziraphale panicked thinking he had freaked him out. Before he was ready to make an excuse for it, Crowley took the angel from his bowtie and pushed him gently on the wall. Before the angel had a chance to realize what had just happened, the demon’s lips were touching his lips and their hands locked. After a minute of passion, Crowley pulled away and looked the angel with a look Aziraphale had seen before but a lot more intense: Crowley’s very own heart eyes. The both smiled and hugged for a brief second. 

“I can’t believe it took us 6000 years to do this”  
Said Aziraphale with a single tear dropping off his right eye. Crowley wiped the tear away and while he produced his own very watery set of eyes.  
“I mean I have always loved you, I just thought it’d take you a while to really come to, well, this”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t know if you have noticed or anything but demons aren’t ones to be open about their emotions much. Well according to some I am not even supposed to feel these things as a fallen one and what have you. I was kind, , maybe a little scared of my feelings”

“Awe, we should have ditched both sides a long time ago. Crowley when Adam stopped the apocalypse he literally created a new world. This is a fresh start let’s not waste it”  
Crowley made a sudden move and rushed to his plants

“Did I say something wrong maybe?” Aziraphale asked worriedly

“No, naah, ya know I just…”  
The angel detected the break of his partner’s voice and approached him slowly. The demon fell in his hug and broke to tears leaving his tough shell behind and being venerable to a person he knew the best in this world. 

“I knew from the moment you had offered me that apple pie in the garden of Edem that it would end well”

“Crowley laughed. You were always easy to tempt”

After another longer more passionate kiss they made their way to the table Crowley had so meticulously put together for his angel. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said quite ecstatic “You made me crepes”

“Yes, dear I definitely made them myself” 

Crowley smiled as he took credit for the French crepes he ordered for his boyfriend. He leaned with Champaign on the tips of his fingers leaning on his other hand admiring his angelic boyfriend. He raised his glass and Aziraphale put down the cutlery and raised a glass as well.

“To a new start”

“To a new world indeed my love”

They clicked their glasses and Aziraphale directed immediately his attention back to his crepes.


End file.
